Orphanage house
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Sakura got to an orphanage at the age of 14 of doing something bad, even though she did it out of a reason. It was a place for bad kids, and apparently she was one of those bad kids. But they killed peoples! Which she didn't! What she did was nothing compared to them. OOC, SakuraXAkatsuki, Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning;** Random, OOC (out of character), AU (Alternative universe, meaning not in the naruto world)

**Rating M(18+);** for foul language, fighting, nudity, lemons, some blood, forcefully, rough (if you can't take any of those stuffs, than I suggest you don't read this at least I have warned you, so you read at your own risk! And sex scene ahead!)

**Summary;** Sakura got to an orphanage at the age of 14 of doing something bad, even though she did it out of a reason. It was a place for bad kids, and apparently she was one of those bad kids. But they killed peoples! Which she didn't! What she did was nothing compared to them.

**Paring;** SakuraxAkatsuki

**Genres;** Humor, romance, reverse harem (male harem; many males x one girl).

**Author note;** I wrote this randomly, so don't ask me why she's doing that etc, I don't know... xD and it was my friends that wanted me to upload this, so I did. Hope you like it, even if it is random, and OOC-ness.

_Saku's pov_

Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a regular girl. As ordinary one can be with pink hair ... I had no idea how I got pink hair. My mom or dad wasn't born with the hair color so I assumed that I was special? As special you can be with that kind of hair.

Thanks to my lovely pink hair, I have been bullied when I was little. Most of the times they said that it was unnatural, and called me a crazy woman. I swallowed in their words, and finally the tears ran down my cheeks. Since then I decided that nobody will ever call me crazy again.

When I turned 14, and still were called crazy, forehead-girl, whore, etc. I decided it was time to fight back with my own hands. I kicked a girl in the stomach, stepped on her face and rubbed my dirty shoes on her cheeks.

That's how I got into an orphanage for "bad kids". Everyone who was there had done something mischief. I can say this, what I did was the least worst out of the other children had done. And I was the youngest, everyone else was older than me. At least two years apart.

There was one person there who looked after us, and he was called Pein. For me it was odd that he was in command, telling us what to do and all that stuff, because he was five years older than me (or so it looked like). No major age difference. And it was strange, sometimes I wondered what kind of orphanage this was?

And my parents were alive, but when I acted like the way I did, they threw me away. Because I wasn't their sweet and lovely daughter anymore. I would call them over sensitive... and the interesting part had to be I just didn't care. Maybe I was lazy to care, but yeah.

The first day I entered the orphanage house, it was dirty; mud laid everywhere on the floor, carpets, couches, etc. I thought I would throw up when I saw all the dirt! I was also afraid of germs, infections and so on. Pein as he was called, told me that no one has done their tasks as cleaning, washing, and putting away after themselves.

I almost choked at the news, it seemed like everyone was to damn lazy to clean! Didn't their mothers ever taught them? I felt sorry for them, their mothers didn't teach them anything about the world. Poor them.

So my first impression on the other kids, that would be my living mates, were lazy asses... They couldn't even clean, and cleaning isn't that hard you know.

After my moments of shock, Pein showed me around, and I also met another female on my way to my new room. Her name was Konan, and she was Pein's partner in taking care of us troublesome kids.

Next day I met three of my roommates, one was named Sasori and he was very bored, always arguing about art with Deidara, the second one I got acquainted with. I met them at the same time though, listening to their arguments. I wondered why they were there, 'cause it didn't look like they were supposed to be there. I mean, they didn't appear like they would do any harm.

I chatted awhile with Deidara, and then asked him why they were't cleaning the damn house! He just shrugged and said, "We don't care if it's dirty or not, hm."

It made me somewhat pissed of, especially since I'm afraid of diseases. And how couldn't they care if it was cleaned or dirty? How could they even find their things in all the mess!

After that, I kinda made my own rules about cleaning and such.

I remember one day when Hidan (a cussing male) dirtied the floor with blood dripping from his fist, I told him strictly to clean after himself not that he did it though. It wasn't that long ago actually, a year ago when I was 16.

I felt the rage in my head boil, and hit him hard in his stomach yelling at him, "clean the damn floor, you bastard!"

His shocked expression was very enjoyable to see. When I left him to himself, muffled giggles came out from my mouth. It was just too funny to see him that speechless.

Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu were the first ones that was at the orphanage when I got to live there. I did get on good terms with Deidara, he was funny and a good guy. Sasori was ok, but didn't really talk that much. It happened that he told me about making dolls, and how he got here. I was surprised, he did something very serious, and disgusting in my part.

Funny that I got here by fighting with the other kids for calling me names, and these guys... They did more horrible things than me, that made me wonder...why was I here? Maybe it was some sort of mistake that I got here in this place? I didn't kill anyone! I just stepped on someones face, and hitting them... That is nothing to overreact to, right?

One year after living with them (from my 14 year self), a guy called Zetsu became a member of our "family." If you now could call it as one. He was very weird, I could swear he talked like a different person at times. Now when I think about it, I remember that time when he gave a flower to me. I thanked him kindly, and placed it in my room. And when i poured some water to the flower it grew, grew really large! I yelled like a mad-woman, every male rushing to my room and then I hid behind Deidara and Sasori pointing at the flower growing a mouth. Deidara threw some bombs at the flower, destroying my whole room in the process. So I shouted at him for killing of my room along with my things. He defended himself with "I didn't know that would happen hm, sorry Sakura." And my thought was 'yeah right, why else were you smiling when the bomb set of?'

After my room, plus my things got destroyed, I had to share a room with Konan. And that's when i noticed how clean her room was! No mud was even left on the floor, or bellow the bed. I was so happy, that someone cleaned their room. Seeing as the men didn't clean, and I took my time to set up some rules about cleaning. No one obeyed them, not even Pein who took care of us...

I was very mad at Zetsu too, for giving a weird flower like that. I did talk about it with him, but he didn't really respond much. He did say something though, in a very dark voice "be silent girl or I'll eat your flesh." now that made me shudder.

After that I didn't get too close to him, if I did, maybe he would literally eat my flesh... I have heard that he did something in that direction, and that's how he got here.

One day I found a coin laying in the sofa, I picked it up and inspected it closely. And then the money lover Kakuzu just snatched it from my hand, "it's mine." I sweat dropped a bit, and nodded slowly while he left with the poor coin getting squeezed by his fingers!

I watched him as he went up the stairs, imaging the coin crying for getting squeezed so tightly. Poor coin. At least that coin wasn't me.

xD

Some of those times were good, other were just creepy. Now I was 17 and resided in my bedroom, looking back to my memories during my first years entering this orphanage. I was still stuck in this house, and haven't heard from my parents in ages as well. I guess they hate me for what I did, but I only did it to defend myself. It's a pity that they didn't see that.

It was morning, and I wore my pink bra along with my white panties. Yup, they didn't match each other. I didn't care either way so.

I yawned for a bit and stretched my arms, feeling a bit tired and wanting to go back to bed. Today we would get two new family members, that kinda made me laugh 'cause why do we get them this late? I have heard that one of them was three years older than me and the other one four years older. Meaning at the age 20 and 21 one, two and one year younger than Pein and Konan. So that was a bit amusing, you can still get to this place at that age? Interesting.

I rose up from the bed, and didn't bother with putting on some clothes. Everyone would be asleep this early anyway, so no one would see me in my undergarments. I probably wouldn't care even if that did happen. I like my body, so they can stare how much their eyes desire. But they don't touch me without my permission.

I walked towards my bedroom door, put my hand on the knob and turned it; opening the door swiftly. My left foot was met with the cold, and dirty floor. I cleaned here yesterday, so I was a bit surprised that dirt already made its way on the floor, walls, carpets etc.

'That was it!' I thought and growled in my mind, thinking up very sweet moments where I would make them suffer.

No wonder Konan stopped cleaning after them, it got dirty anyway. They just doesn't learn, do they?

I went down the stairs, seeing more dirt everywhere which made me heave an annoyed sigh.

I felt a chill go up my spine. 'Cold.' I thought as I shuddered, and immediately regretting not putting on any clothes. My feet froze the most, while my shoulders couldn't stop shaking. I bet a window was open somewhere. I would find it, and the person who let it be opened.

'You just wait,' i thought, the sides of my lips quirking up into a sly smirk.

While I got down the stairs, my legs moved by themselves towards the couch awaiting my presence. At least the couch looked at least ok, not _that_ much dirt on it.

I plumped down in the middle seat of the three seats couch. I sighed, and laid my head down on the armchair, getting slightly tired. I never liked waking up early, but this time I just couldn't sleep.

Suddenly I heard loud knocking on the door, making me jump up in haste out of shock. I looked towards the door and then the clock. 'Since when did you get someone visiting this early?'

I took cautious steps towards the front door and when I stopped in front of it, the door flew open. It was a close call that my face would be hit by the door, some inches apart from colliding.

I stared with wide eyes at two men standing by the door, one was rather larger then the other, and he had blue skin too. If I was a normal girl I would think it was odd, but since I wasn't even close to normal. I found it fascinating.

The shorter guy wore a blank expression across his features. It made me somewhat ponder and I didn't know why, but I wanted to changed that expression of his. Make some emotions appear on his face or something like that. The blue man had also blue short hair, now I wasn't the only one that had a weird hair color! And the other male had black hair in a low pony tail, and it kinda suited him I thought.

After my moments of inspecting the two males, I noticed their intense gazes on me. The blue boy's eyes were in the direction of my chest, while the black haired stared at my face.

With confusion evident in my eyes, I looked down to my chest area and saw nothing... My bra wasn't there! 'What the hell?' I yelled into my head, and mentally plucked every hair from my skull.

I turned to look at the blue man, who was still glancing at my chest. At his staring, I put my right arm over my breasts, his eyes blinking slightly and then looking up to me. I gave him a glare, and he just shrugged like as if he was telling me it was my fault.

I ignored him, and turned around to look for my bra, not that I could find it though. I bet it hid itself from me!

"Mean bra..." I mumbled silently to myself. I noticed in the corner of my eyes, that the black haired one raised one eyebrow.

I took one last glance at the two and turned on my feet, my back facing them. "If you guys will excuse me, and you blue boy! Don't stare at my breasts alright? If I find you staring a second time, I'll seriously rip of your manhood~" I said in a sickening sweet voice, and I could swear i felt him stiffen.

With a smirk across my face, I was just going to walk up the stairs. Until someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back, making me stumble backwards. My back landed on a hard, built, cold chest, and my skin started throbbing uncontrollable. I tried to look at the person who grabbed me, but couldn't when a hand landed on top of my head, forcing me to look ahead.

After some minutes I felt something roaming around my waist, and I tried to look down but couldn't. The person was still keeping my skull in one place forcefully, and it hurt like hell. Immense of pain shot through my whole head, as if it was going to crack in the middle.

I let out a growl from my lungs, and hit hard on the person's leg making the hold on me weaken. A second passed before I used both my hands and hit in the person's stomach. I rotated my body to face them again, and glared at them icily. The man who was on the floor was no other than the blue man I probably had annoyed. 'Oh? So he wanted revenge, huh?' I thought with a sly smirk, and nodded towards him.

He looked pretty much angry, as he got back up on his feet. "Pinky," he greeted fiercely.

"Blue-boy," I nodded, grinning slightly.

"Nice chest," he said and smirked, making me remember that my bra was still missing...

I threw a punch at his smiling face, but he dodged it to the left, and I snarled.

"I suppose you two are our new "family" members?" I stated the obvious, as I shielded my breasts with both of my hands.

"Yes they are," I turned around and saw Pein holding my bra.

"Oh!" I said in an outburst. "Where did you find it?"

"The couch Sakura," he told me while waving the bra in front of my face, and I snatched it hurriedly.

"I see..." I kinda sweat-dropped at myself, and put my bra on.

The men staring, probably at what I was doing in front of them. I shrugged, nodded to Pein before i left up for the stairs.

"Kisame, Itachi welcome to your new house, " I heard him say to our new family members.

While walking towards my bedroom a wicked idea came into my mind, making me grin like crazy. I changed the direction, and went towards another room instead. I stopped, while a sly smirk danced on my lips. My right hand moved towards the doorknob slowly, while opening the door silently. I moved inside the tiny gap by the door, and heard snoring from the bed.

Without a second thought I moved closer to the person laying on the bed. His blond hair laid messily on the pillow, while some drool was leaking out from his half open mouth.

His happy face made me giggle slightly. He probably had a very good dream, but his dream would get even better.

I laid my body above him, while i leaned closely against his face, and I traced my fingers across his cheek. His body moved a bit by my touch, and that made me smile.

"You'll love this Deidara~" I whispered close to his earlobe, while breathing on his skin.

Instead of letting my hands take my weight, I lowered down all my body force onto his chest. My covered breasts meeting with his bare stomach.

I rubbed my breasts on his sensitive skin, up and down in a slow pace. I felt his body harden at my movements. A thin but evil smile made its way up towards my lips. He liked what I was doing to him, and it was just too fun.

"Hmm..." soft moans left his mouth, making me grin deviously.

'Hehehe...' I laughed in my head maniacally at his reactions, because I knew that he enjoyed it.

While my breasts leaned onto his stomach, I lowered my head close to his chest and bit down on one of his nipples. A louder moan escaped his mouth this time. I did a mentally high five with myself, Deidara so loved what I was doing to him.

Suddenly I felt two hand at my waist, and before I registered what was going on I felt my body shift. In a fast pace my back was met with the bed, and the man that slept was lingering above me. His gaze was hard, and his cheeks red.

I smiled uncertainly towards him. "Hi Deidara...?"

"Why did you do that? Sakura? Hmm?" when he spoke I noticed that his breath was husky and the warmth tilted my face.

"Um...Well I had nothing else to do so i just thought..." my voice was faltering, I could tell, and I didn't get why I did this either.

Maybe I just was in the mood to tease him. It was always fun teasing Deidara with basically anything. And I guess this time was one of those?

His head bent down closer to mine, barely one inch from our lips to meet. I just stared at him. Moments later his tongue made its way out of his mouth, and touched my lips. His tongue licked lightly on my upper lip and my bottom lip, making some of his saliva get stuck there.

He stopped with the licking part, and a blush crept up towards my face. A wave of heat hit my whole body, making me tremble slightly at the feeling.

His face was grinning, when he apparently noticed me shaking by his touch. I glared at him, and put both of my hands at his face, forcing him back from me. A roar of laughter escaped his mouth, and echoed in the bed room. It made me confused, since I didn't get why he was laughing so hard. I shrugged not really caring.

I sat up on the bed, my hands still pushing his face. Then his hands landed on top of my wrists and pulled them to the sides, so his blue eye locked into mine. His stare was quite intense, and I felt myself wanting to lean in his touch. As if I really wanted him to touch me, his hands roaming around my body wouldn't be so bad.

I shock my head slightly. 'since when did I turn into a pervert?'

_'You have always been a pervert...' _this person here resided in my mind alongside with myself, like a second personality, but she never got out in the open.

She only annoyed the hell out of me when she wanted. I call her inner, 'cause she's inside of my mind, so that name suits her well.

'No I have not. Now shut up before I strangle you to death.' I told her as in final.

_'That would mean you killing yourself...Do as you wish Sakura, but I'll never leave you!Muhahahaha~_' her laughs seriously freaked me out a little, well at least she left for _now_.

I got back to reality when I felt a hand on my chest, making me look down seeing no bra. He probably took it off. When his hand was on top of my breasts, I could swear someone was licking me. I raised an eyebrow at this, and eyed him suspiciously.

He answered my questioning gaze. "It's a curse hmm, now don't worry about that and let's have some fun~"

"Ehh...Ahhh!" I yelled out in surprise, when something bit down on my nipple.

'What the hell?' I glanced down to his hand, and saw some kind of mouth attached to it when it bit down once more.

"Hmm~" I moaned, my body getting warmer.

He smirked, and placed his free hand behind my back, bringing me closer to his chest. I blushed of getting more warm, and wanting more of his body heat. I let my head rest on his shoulder, while he touched my bare chest. Soft moans left my mouth, and my eyelids lowered.

Suddenly the door to his room bursted open. I looked towards it in an instant, and Deidara did the same. We saw the read head, and it didn't look like he got faced by our position on the bed. He was looking bored as usually.

He nodded towards Deidara. "Brat, get down to kitchen." and then he stepped out of the room, not bothering with closing the door.

"Ah breakfast," I said in a thoughtful voice, and then slipped out from Deidara's embrace and scanned his room for my bra. "Where's my bra Deidara?"

He shook his shoulder, and looked elsewhere. "No idea, hm."

"Yeah, sure whatever," I left hurriedly to get back to my room. Now everyone were probably awake, meaning i had to hurry before anyone else sees me.

I walked past the staircase, and saw Sasori watching me, I smiled a bit and then continued towards my room.

"Almost there," I huffed, seeing my door one door apart from me.

Someone stepped out of the door beside mine, and it was Hidan's room. 'Not good...' I thought, and fastened my speed.

He caught my wrist in his hand, and drew me backwards forcefully. "Why hello there bitch~" he greeted with a evil grin.

'Not good...Hidan was after all different than the other males,' I thought with horror, while I struggled in his grip, but that only made his hand squeeze down harder.

"Where are you going, huh, bitch? Looking like the whore you are?" his nicknames made me growl angrily, and I put down my foot down on his hardly. He let go at the pain, and I made my dash towards my room, closed and locked the door. Now he wouldn't be able to enter. I heard him cussing, and bang at the door, but ignored it and looked towards my bed.

"Zetsu what the hell are you doing in my room?"

Chapter 1 end

**So what did you think of this random thing? Do you want me to continue it or not? Well? Anyway I hoped you liked it though! 33**

**And I did set up warnings, so no bashing, and if you give a comment like "I hate Sakura! SakuAka sucks!" well it's a SakuAka story, so why did you red it then?**

**Sorry for any mistakes, will fix them later... maybe ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you ****Katetherat****, ****Yuuki-Hime 2097, guest 1, guest 2, xXdeathgoddessAliceXx, theblackunend, guest 3, mrgirmjaw, guest 4, JessicaMoonbeam, Nat Moore, bananakiwi90, xsaku-itax, igee for reviewing! ^^**

**Warning: M(18+) for lemons, and other things like I stated in the first chapter. **

**Author note; **All of the akatsuki will be in the story, so yes Tobi will be in it, he will come a bit later though~ And Sakura will have all her sweet times with the akatsuki members, the three first chapters will be in her pov, I may change it later, but I don't know (If I do change it, it will probably be in normal pov). ^^(and the other answers to your questions are secrets33). Why don't you read the chapter?:D

**Chapter 2; **

"Zetsu, what the hell are you doing in my room?" I looked at the green haired man with suspicious eyes.

His glowing, yellow eyes were staring straight at me, and I couldn't see any kind of emotions in them. They were empty. I shuddered a bit by his gaze, I never really liked that part of him. Sometimes he could really freak me out, even more than Sasori. And he was literally scary, especially with his freaky dolls or puppets as he called them.

"This is not you room, so leave," the darker part of him said, making a chill go down my spine. _"Everyone can make mistakes, it's not her fault."_ and that was his softer and more kinder voice.

He kinda had a split personality like me, but my inner is only in my head. While he argued with himself all the time, in front of others, which can also make you scared for life.

I decided to stand my ground, I wouldn't let him to shove me out from my own room! I placed my hands at my hips, eyebrows quirked down in annoyance.

"Zetsu, this is not you room! It's obviously my room, just look at the girly stuffs!" I yelled in his face, my eyes hardening for every second, as my anger was boiling over in my head.

If I wasn't wrong, I could swear I saw one of his eyebrows twitch. Not a good sign. After one second had passed, his body got right in front of me. My eyes blinked, I didn't see him move an inch! Damn, that was fast. His head leaned closer to mine, and then it lowered. He was taller than me so. He looked into my eyes with a very blank but yet hard stare.

"Look around you stupid woman, I don't have any girly things in my room," he growled close to my face, making my feet shake in fright.

Then his hand grabbed a hold of my neck, squeezing it tightly, and making me choke. All the airs in my lungs had left me, I could barely breathe at all. I did mange to look around the room, and that's when I noticed. It clearly wasn't my room, how stupid could you get?

"Ze-Zet.." my lips moved in trying to form words, but it was to hard. His grip on my neck made it hard to breathe and speak.

My eyes started to roll back in my head, but then his hand was gone from my throat and he whispered something in my ear. _"I'm sorry." _

When his hand had left me, I felt air slowly come inside of my lungs, letting me breathe. I didn't say anything back towards him, like I would forgive him for that. But I guess I knew he would act like that if I did anything wrong, but this time I really thought it was my room. So it wasn't my fault.

Zetsu's head lowered until he was leaning against my head. It took me by surprise, he never did something like this towards me. My stomach started flutter, feeling weird at the sudden action. I wondered if this was his way to apologize?

He stayed like that for a long time, getting me to wonder if we would stand there for eternity. I hoped not, my stomach was hungry, and needed some nutritious in my body.

After awhile in the same position, one of his hands landed on top of my hip, while the other one got between my breasts. A odd feeling washed over me when his hand stayed still above my heart. But the weirdest part had to be how gentle he was. Since when did Zetsu get to be so gentle? I'll tell you, never!So this was a first and a new experience for me. He had only treated me quite roughly, especially the last time I got on his nerves.

His other hand down at my hip, moved inwards against my hidden parts. He pulled down my panties, and then his hand stayed on top of my neither regions. It didn't do anything, and his hand doing nothing made my body heat up like crazy. I wanted him to touch me, I could feel how much i desired it.

My hips started to move back and forward, while his hand stayed put on my neither parts. Even though my hips were shaking, asking him to do anything. He didn't do it, and that made me mad. He got me into the mood, and now he wasn't doing anything? That wasn't fair.

His hand that was between my breasts, went towards one of my breasts and massaged it softly.

"Hmm...Ahhh...Ze-ahhhh!" I moaned loudly, and it felt so good where he was touching me. I admitted that I was happy when one of his fingers slid inside of my hidden parts. He went out, and in slowly making my body heat up even more at the sensation.

Suddenly someone kicked at the door right behind us, making it flow against us. I got immediately startled, because it was flowing right towards us! Zetsu wrapped his arms around me and moved us to the side, missing the flowing door. It got met with the bed instead, both of them turning into million of wood pieces.

I turned my head back to look at the person who did it, and it was a very angry silver haired guy. His glaring gaze was set in my direction, and I only smiled.

"Hi Hidan! Nice of you to join us~" I sang in a sing song voice, happy that it made him more annoyed. He was snarling, and ready to throw a punch at my face. It never happened though. Kakuzu got behind Hidan, placed his hand around his neck, and then pulled him away from the room. A cussing Hidan was being dragged away by the money lover Kakuzu.

I smiled sheepishly, and slipped out of Zetsu's hold. I walked to where the door was supposed to be, and looked over myself with a small sigh. 'Naked...' was my annoyed thought.

At least my room was next to Zetsu's, so I made my way there and stepped inside my room. The door was open at some very odd reason, 'cause I was pretty sure I closed it when i got out.

When I finally got inside of my own room this time. I strolled to my wardrobe, and then took out some clothes from the drawers. I put on black matching underwear, white socks, pink shirt, and black shorts. After putting on all my clothes, I went to stand in front of my mirror, inspecting my hair. It was quite messy, so I tied it in a short bun.

I nodded to my own reflection in the mirror, happy with the outcome. I had to say I didn't look half bad, especially with my pink shirt saying "PINK RULES" with big letters in the color white. And my black shorts for showing of my nice shaped legs.

Sighing, I decided it was time to leave, and get something to eat downstairs. Hopefully there were food left, so even i could get something to eat. I went out of my room, ran through the corridor, and later ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

Standing by the doorway, I smiled gently, and nodded to them all. Our new family members were also sitting at the table, blue-boy was eating while the silent boy was drinking tea. 'Bleh, how could he drink tea? I hate tea!'

My eyes wandered the seats to find a chair where I could sit on, and there I found one! The chair was in the middle of Deidara and Sasori. Typical Deidara for sparing a seat to me, he did that quite often. Not that I minded it though, I thought it was rather sweet of him.

Kakuzu and Hidan were sitting across from Deidara and the vacant chair. Looking at Hidan, I did a sweat-drop when he glared angrily at me. But he stopped glaring, when Kakuzu apparently did something. I noticed since Hidan's eyes turned to glare at him instead. Kakuzu was always the one, that in a way protected me from Hidan at times.

"Sakura-chan hmm, aren't you coming to sit down and eat?" the blond asked me, making me realize that I have been standing here for awhile now, and everyone were watching me too.

I shrugged my shoulders, but nodded none the less as I strolled in the direction of the seat. When I got there, Deidara pulled out my seat. I thanked him before sitting down on the chair. He grinned, and gave me a class of milk. I took a sip of the glass, his eyes watching me intensely while I drank. I rolled my eyes, and glanced towards Pein instead, not seeing Konan. Putting down the glass, I took a bread from the table and ate it slowly.

'Delicious bread!~' I thought in happiness, while finishing with my meal.

While everyone were minding their own business, I pondered on the whereabouts of Konan. It was weird that she wasn't here at this time, because she made the food in this house.

A horrified expression appeared on my face when I realized something, and I watched the food on the table with a frightening expression. I looked around at each male, my eyes first on Pein. He stared absentmindedly at the coffee in his hand, or so it looked like. 'Yeah right, like Pein would do something like that...' I kinda laughed at myself, for thinking that it could be him.

Sighing, I centered my eyes on Sasori who sat beside me. His expression showed nothing, but being bored. I yawned at this. 'We're talking about Sasori here, he wouldn't do that even if I begged him on my knees!'

_'No of course he wouldn't! You should wear a red maid outfit while begging him! Then he may crack!'_ inner said, and danced in my head.

I blushed at once for her inappropriate comment. While still staring at Sasori, I saw his eyes glued onto mine. 'Ops...He caught me staring! Thanks Inner!' I put her behind locks and bars, while she protested strongly.

I grinned towards Sasori, then changed my eyes in Hidan's direction. 'Yeah right.' I looked to Kakuzu instead. 'Nah.' Then I went to glance at our new family members, first blue boy. 'Can a blue shark, fish thing really put the food on the table?' my shoulders slumped down in confusing, and in wondering. 'this was just to hard.' I shook my head, and turned to glance at the expressionless boy. 'I'm being crazy if I actually thought that he did it!'

I paused some minutes, and decided if it wasn't Konan than it was Deidara. Why? Because he will do it if Pein tells him to do it. Well at first Deidara will say no, but Pein always gets him to listen. Something about Deidara's porn magazines bellow his bed.

I nodded to myself, getting a evil plan in my head. This would be fun!

"So Pein," I started, while I touched my fingers absentmindedly, getting a bit of his attention. I continued. "Did Konan leave you? Well I feel sorry 'cause she dumped you, but it had to be done, right?" My eyes were blank while I looked down towards the table.

I could hear his knuckles tighten, which made me smirk inwardly.

"We weren't going out in the first place, so no Sakura, she couldn't have dumped me," I got surprised by his calm voice, and sighed for failing with making him angry.

'Let's take Hidan next~ He's easy!' I nodded in agreement with that statement, and turned my eyes to look into purple ones, with a bored expression across my face.

"Hidan, I seriously wonder why you have silver hair? I mean you freaking look old! Have you ever been called grandpa or something?" I smiled when I saw him stand up, his fist high up in the air, and the evil glint in his eyes. He was pissed. "Oh and I forgot to tell you this, purple isn't a normal eye color. I'm sorry you got born with them though!"

His fist was heading to the table as he roared, but got stopped when Pein's loud voice spoke. "Hidan stop it now!" small giggles left my mouth, as I whistled innocently. "And you Sakura, stop with your little game your playing."

"What do you mean Pein? I'm not doing anything! So shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Oh really? I wonder why I found you standing half naked in front of our new members? That's another game of yours, isn't it Sakura?"

I stood up in haste, glaring at him harshly. "You didn't just say that! It was a fucking accident! How the hell should I know that they would be there in that time, huh?" my head was boiling in anger, damn him, I wouldn't let him win for angering me.

His lips curved up into a smirk, and i raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, i have heard you were in Deidara's room and apparently Zetsu's room as well."

'What the hell was he getting with this...? I wanted to tease Deidara...and I actually thought Zetsu's room was my room. Not my fault! And it was him who touched me!' I nodded for him to continue while my glare hardened.

"Doesn't this mean you want something Sakura? You desire men don't you?" his smirk widened, and I pulled back the chair and walked towards him, standing next to him.

I bent down to his ear level, and whispered huskily in his ear. "Do you really think, you can handle me, Pein? I doubt that," I bit down on his earlobe, feeling him tense and then I stopped and walked out to the living room. I sat down on the couch, grinning to myself.

Moments later, blue boy and expressionless boy walked out of the kitchen. They sat at each side of me, on the couch while blue boy turned on the tv.

"So you're called Itachi huh? Now I wonder, why did you get to this weird place?" I asked him, leaning my shoulder against him.

Itachi turned to look at me with a cold stare. "Do you really want to know that...girl?"

"Why not? You think you will scare me or something? Why do you think I'm here then?" I rolled my eyes, and got back to look at the TV instead.

"I heard you didn't do much, just kick someone in the stomach. I killed my whole blood and didn't leave anything behind." Now that made me seriously speechless, my mouth gaped open widely in shock.

"Shocked pinky?" blue boy said, a wide smile across his features.

I snorted. "Shut up, blue boy. At least I'm not fucking blue all over myself!"

He grunted, while giving me his full attention. "I don't have pink hair, pinky."

I rolled my eyes at his try for a remark. "Well like I said. I'm not fucking blue, like you blue-boy! Oh...did I mentioned you looked like a creature from the sea too?"

I was pretty sure I hit a nerve, he looked as if he was going to kill me. His fist was raised, and his eyes glared at me icily.

"Pinky," he growled, aiming his fist at my head. I gulped, and closed my eyes awaiting the impact.

"Kisame," a rough voice could be heard from my other side. I blinked, and looked at expressionless boy. It looked like he wasn't done yet though, so I waited for him to continue. "stop it and don't act like a child."

"But, Itachi-san, she started it!" he whined, his hand slowly reducing back to his sides while he was sulking.

He showed a cold look to blue-boy, silencing him in an instant. I stretched my arms high up in the air, yawning, and leaned against the couch. My head was resting on the armchair, while my eyes watched up to the roof. In the corner of my eyes, I saw blue boy get back to gaze at the TV. Expressionless boy or Itachi was currently staring at nothing. If he did glance at something, I had no idea what it was.

'God, I'm so tired. Maybe I should get some sleep?' I asked myself, and wasn't surprised when my Inner answered me.

_'Sure! Who should we sleep with? Hmm, maybe try with Sasori this time? I think he's quite good in bed~'_ I saw some drools at the edges of her mouth, and could only shake my head.

'You know that I didn't mean with sleeping with someone? I'm tired you jerk-ass!' I retorted back, while growling.

_'Geez, you can't take a joke can you? Tch Saku, Saku.' _she was making weird sounds, but i was too tired to care.

I closed my eyes, feeling my strength drain. I really was tired, well my morning had been quite a hassle with all the drama. The part with Zetsu was just unrealistic, but when Hidan threw the door at us wasn't a bit surprising. He's Hidan after all.

Loud footsteps, probably coming from the kitchen, stepped into the living room. I was to lazy to look at who it was, so I didn't even move a muscle. The footsteps came closer to the couch, making me quirk my eyes open. When I looked up, I saw Sasori's eyes stare down at me.

I blinked, and wondered why he was staring, then his hand covered my eyes. 'What the hell?'

Some few seconds left, and I felt a tongue touch my lips, while it was forcing it's way inside of my mouth. My lips tightened, not wanting to let him in. But when he stroked my cheek gently, I gasped, and he took this chance to slip into my mouth. His tongue darted in my cavern, and licked everything inside. It felt weird, the kiss was so sensual that I just couldn't believe it. I placed my hands in his hair, leaning into his kiss, and kissing back with full force. We fought for dominance, but in the end he won. Our lips parted, and heated pants left my mouth. Sasori didn't look the slightly out of breath. My hands were still clutched in his messy red hair, while he looked down to me with a smirk. Then he put his on top of mine, and took them out of his hair. He took a last glance at me before he left up the stairs.

I huffed, still feeling the heat from the kiss. 'What was that...?' I thought, with confusion evident in my orbs.

I bent down my head, and looked towards the TV. It was something about fishes... I side glanced at a very interesting Kisame in the show, whatever it was about. I felt like saying something like "I new you were a fish from the sea!" but decided not to. Maybe 'cause I didn't want his rage turned at me, and Itachi wouldn't probably help me again. If he now did help me... Maybe it was 'cause of something else? 'Probably,' I nodded in agreement with my own statement.

My eyes gazed at Itachi, who was currently doing nothing. Basically, he was the same as before I looked at him.

"So...Itachi?" I mumbled, and his head rotated to stare at me. No feelings were visible at his face, making me wonder if he was human. Any human should show at least something in their expressions, not just nothing. "How come you don't smile? I bet you would look hot if you smiled for a bit!"

His eyes were still blank, and I made false tears flow down my cheeks trying to be more dramatic. It didn't affect him though. "Well I can tell you this, you don't look half bad."

If I wasn't wrong, I'm pretty sure I saw amusing evident in his eyes. Well at least that was something, even though it was small. Some kind of feeling, no?

I kept on with annoying him, if he was annoyed, but at least he was amused! "And your lips, god who wouldn't want to kiss them? I bet your a good kisser~" I told him, while smiling like an idiot.

"Do you want to find out?" He said in a serious voice, making me surprised.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say.

"It was a joke," he said with yet again a serious tone, and he turned back to look at nothingness.I glared at his sides. 'It didn't sound like a joke, you jerk!'

My attempt to annoy him didn't go so well, that's why I decided to go back to Kisame instead. I poked my finger between his ribs. First he ignored my poking, but when I poked at his chest then I got him to glance at me! I grinned up to him, and didn't stop poking his chest. "Squishy, " I said in a childish voice, Kisame's eyebrows furrowing.

"Who the hell are you calling Squishy, pinky?" he placed his big hand at my stomach, then moved upwards towards my breast. He pinched one of my nipples hardly, making me groan out in pain.

"Stop that!" I shouted at him, making a devious smirk appear on his face.

He placed his other hand at my left breast, and pinched it down as well. I squirmed uncomfortable, and tried to keep my voice down. While Kisame was pinching my nipples, my back leaned at Itachi's arm.

After minutes of still getting my nipples squeezed, Itachi stood up, letting my back get meet with hte cough instead. I laid down on the couch, while Kisame hovered above me, grinning.

"Itachi help me!" I called for his help, and he did stop for a second. Then he walked slowly up the stairs. Almost as if he was enjoying my torture.

"I'll get you for this, Itachi!" I threatened him, and cussed while he came out of my line of vision.

"Just you and me pinky," Kisame was still grinning, and his blue hands at my breasts.

'Damn! My breasts have been attacked the whole day today!' It was true, eyes were at my breasts and they have been touched by three men already this day!

I saw a opening, and kicked him at his balls. He fell back to the couch, and I jumped up, running after the bastard who left me to my doom. When I got up the stairs, I saw him almost walking into a room. I hurried my way towards him, and when I got beside him, I took him into a tight hug. I was hugging him tightly, and wouldn't let go either.

**End chapter 2**

**Well I bet you didn't expect it actually being Zetu's room! XD Anyway I hope you like this chapter! ^^**

**I don't why Sasori kissed her though, maybe he was jealous of Deidara?:D  
**

**Sorry for the mistakes, I will change them later.  
**

**And If you wonder why this got out so fast, can depend on your reviewers or maybe 'cause I can be a fast writer when I want to. ^^ **

**Take care! and thank you for reading ^^ (no bashing, flamers, warning is set, so no complaining on how I wrote it. It's random alright, 'cause i wanted it to be like that. )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you,** **bananakiwi90**, ** theblackunend, animelover772123, guest 1, Nat moore, domdom456789, mrgirmjaw, xsaku-itax, JessicaMoonbeam, asdf, guest 2 Katetherat, Wondy, TwIsTeD scitsofrinia for reviewing. **

**theblackunend; **Thank you ^^ but I'm not always fast, maybe 'cause I know what to write, and sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I hope you'll enjoy reading it. :D

**animelover772123; **Don't worry, it will come eventually. ^^

**domdom456789**; who knows about that? XD If you read this chapter, you'll see~ :)

**xsaku-itax; **Indeed it's crazy, but we love the crazy Sakura, ne?:D I'm glad you liked it! ^^

**Warning; **Hardcore, lemons, and foreplay ahead (Rating M(18+) for a reason, at least I have warned you, so you read at your own risk!)

**AN;** I hope you will like this chapter, as much as I had fun with writing it. ^^Sorry for any mistakes you may meet ahead. (you don't need to tell me about my mistakes, I know they're there, and I will eventually change them)

**Chapter 3; **

_I saw a opening, and kicked him at his balls. He fell back to the couch, and I jumped up, running after the bastard who left me to my doom. When I got up the stairs, I saw him almost walking into a room. I hurried my way towards him, and when I got beside him. I took him into a tight hug. I was hugging him tightly, and wouldn't let go either._

Itachi side glanced at me, and probably thought I was crazy 'cause of hugging him so tight. It was as if I was going to die, if I would let go of him. In this moment he was my lifeline. I didn't know why, but I got a very weird feeling down in my chest. While my breasts leaned on his right shoulder, I felt myself getting seriously turned on by this. His arm was well built, and the way it pressed against my breasts made it hard to not loose control over my body. My face heated up for every second as we stood like that. He didn't do anything about me hugging him, but he did glance at me with that empty gaze of his.

I looked up to meet with his eyes, and saw them...soften? His orbs showed softness, and it took my whole being by surprise. For ones I had never seen his eyes show anything but some amusement. Second he appeared has an unemotional bastard. Third he didn't help me, when I asked him to save me from blue-boy's perverted hands...

I wondered if everyone liked my breasts, 'cause they got attacked the most today! Ok, I guess I like them too, but even though I love them. I didn't only want my breasts to be touched, I wouldn't mind down there either you know. God I'm turning into a pervert... Damn my Inner for being such a big pervert, I'm turning just like her!

I got a very good idea, to make Itachi crack. While we were still in the hallway, my breasts leaning onto his well built arm. I pulled back my breasts a bit from his arm, and then pushed them back harshly, my nipples getting slightly hard by the sensation. I felt his arm's muscles tense at my action, it made a devious smirk form at my lips.

After five minutes of me pressing my breasts on his arm, he placed his free hand on my shoulder, and pushed me backwards enough of making me release him. I gazed at him with saddened eyes, but didn't receive anything back. He stepped into his room, making me sulk of him leaving me. It felt really good to lean on his arm, and made me so hot too.

I noticed that he didn't close his door after himself, making me wonder why. Feeling curious, I looked through the gap of the door, and saw him sitting on the bed while his eyes were shut.

"Enter girl," anger started boiling in my head, since I got to hear his nickname for me a second time. Didn't he know my name? Well then I needed to tell him, if so.

With cautious steps, I went inside of his room, and then shut the door. I got in front of his sitting position, while staring down at his unmoving body.

"You want something Itachi-san?" I asked him, with a hint of impatient to my voice. I still couldn't forget the nickname he called me, the word was still in my head.

"Sit down," was his smooth reply.

I did as told, and took a seat beside him on the bed, while leaving some space between us. I was scared, that I would try to do something. He looked very calm, that if I did something. He probably wouldn't let me get away with it.

I sat there quietly on his bad, while both of my hands were resting on my knees. At times, I would take a peek at him through the corner of my eyes. He still hadn't opened his eyes, the posture was also the same. He appeared as a living statue, a very handsome statue to the truth. His hair which was held in a low pony tail, made me want to comb through it with my fingertips. It was teasing me silently. My eyes hardened, while I was staring at his beautiful hair. And it was even longer then mine, but then Deidara's hair was quite long as well.

Finally I saw him move, he turned to look at me with black eyes. I never noticed that his eyes were so beautiful too. I wonder if you could describe him as a beauty? An unemotional beauty, that's the name.

He placed his hands on top of my wrists, and pulled them to the sides while pushing me back towards the bed. While I laid on the bed, him staring down from above him, I got nervous. Really nervous. It felt like my body would tremble any minute, and try to run away. But then a part of me wanted to stay, wanted to lay in his embrace. His gaze showing nothing, made me more tense at the situation. What was he going to do? Nothing? I had no idea, and wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, and I shut them, not wanting to anger him by not listening to his words. It sounded like he wouldn't take a no, for an answer. And if I didn't obey him, I'm not sure what he would have done. Something frightening, I guessed.

I felt how he lowered his body down on my own. I already started to get turned on, heat was rushing through my entire body. I felt my hidden part tingling between my legs, while my nipples had hardened. And my breath got a bit husky.

He breathed on my face, making a blush creep up my cheeks. Then there was something cold touching my neither regions. It stroked between my neither lips. I squirmed at the awfully cold sensation. I wasn't used with having something cold there or anything expect for fingers. Meaning my own, and other's fingers.

It was cold as metal, the thing touching between my legs. And sometimes it felt a bit sharp too, and that just made me flash my eyes open. I didn't have chance to get a look though, as soon as I opened my eyes something covered them. I was met with darkness. While I calmed myself down, I understood what was shielding my vision, his hand. It seemed like he didn't want me to see what kind of metal object he used there! And I wasn't happy about it. I got freaked out, I didn't want something sharp down there!

"Ita-ahh!" I yelled out in pain, when I felt him push the sharp object inside of me. It hurt like hell, the only thing that has been in there were fingers! Not a cold metal thing! Ok...maybe it wasn't that big, but it still hurt.

"Don't you enjoy it?" his voice was keen on any feelings, but was still smooth, which only made me blush more.

"N-no I do-do no-nahhh!" he pushed the object deeper inside, making me groan loudly. It was painful, but still...it did feel good too.

"Are you sure this was not what you wanted?" he asked me, his lovely voice making me turn nuts.

"Ahh hmm I'm sure ahh," I said between moans, while he pushed it in and out slowly.

"It was you who invited me in, wasn't it? I'm just giving what you want girl, nothing else," he pulled out the object from my entrance when he said that.

I got slightly disappointed, but then he did something else. He retreated his hand back to him, letting me see. I saw his chest open to my eyes, very well built chest too. Then he sat crossed legs on the bed, his back straight. His gaze were set at me, like he wanted me to come, and sit on his knees.

I got up into a sitting position, and then crawled closer to him. With my face flushed in embarrassment, I got down to sit on his knees. I also noticed, that it was a hole in my clothes between my legs. Then I let my eyes search for that thing he used to make a hole, and maybe for pleasing my body with. I didn't find anything though.

While I sat on his knees, Itachi pulled me close to his chest. Our faces were very close from meeting. His eyes locked onto mine, and they were cold. Feeling something weird when I stared into his eyes, I placed my hand on his cheek. Letting the heat from my hand warm his cold skin. His eyes closed by my touched, and it made me think that he liked the warmth? Or something in that direction. Either way, it made me somewhat happy.

Suddenly, the door to his room burst open from the outside, and yelling could be heard.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok, hm?" Deidara ran into the room, and stared at us.

I laughed sheepishly. "Hello Deidara."

He growled manically while looking at Itachi. "Let go of her! Sakura-chan? He didn't do anything bad to you, hm?"

I shook my head, telling him no.

Itachi was silent as always. He didn't bother with answering Deidara's questions. In result, it only made him more angered. I sighed at this, and wondered why drama always came by way. I bet this had to be a special day, right?

Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist, and I pondered if it was to annoy Deidara. 'Cause if it was, then he succeeded. It looked like Deidara would burn in any moment, his fist was shaking uncontrollable, while his feet walked slowly towards us. His eyebrows were also furrowing harshly. It was obvious, he was mad with rage, not that I knew why.

"Deidara?" I asked, getting his attention turned to me instead of Itachi. This time, his eyes were more gentle. "Why are you angry?"

He sighed, and shook his head lightly. "Sakura-chan, how could you ask such a stupid question, hm? Isn't it obvious why I'm mad, hm."

'No...Not really...Why the hell should I know why you're mad?' I thought inwardly, confusing pondering my eyes.

_'You're so stupid sometimes, aren't you Saku?' _Inner sighed in the corner of my head, making me turn to look at her. It seemed like she knew why the blonde was angry.

"You know anything?" I asked her loudly.

"Know what, girl?" came Itachi's responsive voice.

"Huh?"

_'Idiot,' _inner called me, while I realized I just said that out loud...

"Oh...nothing..." I mumbled, my face getting more red at their intense stares.

After five minutes of awkward silence, I felt something jerk me of the bed. I was falling down towards the wooden floor, but someone caught me in its arms, and carried me bridal style. I looked towards Deidara, the one holding me.

"What are you doing Deidara...?"

"Saving you my dear Sakura-chan, hm~" at least he looked happy.

Deidara brought me out of his room, while carrying me. When we got out of Itachi's room, I thought he would let me go. But he did not, he was still holding me, and he walked in the direction of his own room. Then I remembered something I did this morning against him. 'Ah, he wants more!' I thought with a smirk slowly appearing on my face.

With a small smile appearing on my lips, I let my head rest on his shoulder, while I breathed on his neck. He started shaking a bit.

"Deidara..." I murmured onto his neck, and when I saw him stiffen I continued. "Do you want more?" I breathed roughly, my breath tilting his skin.

I have always loved teasing Deidara through our years together. He would always blush, when I did something towards him. And I enjoyed his flushed face. It was indeed fun.

_I remembered that time when I was 15. I went inside of the bathroom, and I saw him showering. He did everything in his power to shield his neither parts from my eyes, and he was red all over his face. I told him that I didn't mind it, but he still apologized for letting me see. So I did something no normal 15 year old girl would have done. I pulled down both my pants, and panties, showing my neither regions too. It only made him blush more though, and I think I saw it harden, the thing between his legs. At that time I had no idea what it meant, but now I did. _

He sighed, and put me down to the ground in front of his door. "Sakura-chan, it's your turn to get to have some fun, hmm."

"Ehh?" I asked, wondering what he meant with that.

He just grinned back, while he opened up the door. It was awfully dark inside, the curtains covered the window, making no light come inside. The lamp hanging from the wall was turned off. No light, only pitch black, it made me squint my eyes to see. I didn't get to see much though, I barely even saw the bed. When I visited him in the morning, his curtains was at each sides of the window, and didn't cover it. So I wondered why they were closed now?

"Sakura-chan," he put a hand on my shoulder, and smirked in my direction. "I think it's your turn to be pleased, hm. You're dripping too, hm."

'Dripping...?' at this, I looked down, and noticed the hole in my clothes. Something was indeed dripping, and I already knew what it was. I sighed at myself for getting easily turned on, and now Deidara probably wanted to take payback from before?

"You know...I need to take a shower, ok?" I slipped from his hold, and turned on my heels.

I didn't get far as both of his hands cupped my shoulders, pulling me forcefully back to him. I landed on his chest, while he stood silently. Then I felt something licking my back, making me moan lightly at getting my skin licked.

"You like it hm? Maybe we should do it in my room instead, Sakura-chan hm?" he said as he massaged my shoulders, getting more moans leave my mouth.

"Ahh...hmm...sure," he lead me into his room, and didn't close the door after himself, which made mr wonder. I looked back to the door, and it was quite wide open too. But thanks to that, some light shone inside from the hallway. At least I could see more light now.

"Sakura-chan, make you feel comfortable onto the bed, hm," he told me as he released me. I yawned for a bit, until I placed my butt down on the comfortable bedsheets, my legs tangling from the bed.

Deidara went over to his desk, that was situated at the other wall. He took out a drawer, and then pulled it back when he found what he was seeking. I couldn't see what it was, 'cause his back was in the way.

After some minutes of him doing something, which I had no idea. He turned around and faced me, while grinning madly.

My eyes stared between his fingers, and saw a small knife. It made me highly alerted, and I took up my legs on the bed, backing backwards, and got to meet with the wall. My expression was horrified, after I had no idea what he was going to do with that sharp thing.

His eyes saddened when he saw me terrified. I didn't like sharp objects, it made me remember something that I didn't want to remember.

He stood in front of me now, and he got on the bed, the knife in his right hand, while he closed in on me. I curled up into a ball, my head laying on my knees, while my hands hugged myself.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry I won't ever hurt you, hm~" he said with that tone of his, but it didn't help my shaking. My body was shivering, and it started to get cold too.

I felt all my clothes get ripped by the knife. I looked trough a hole I made with my fingers, and sa w him slash the knife in my clothes. After he was done with destroying my clothes, he threw the knife onto his desk. I let out the breath I was holding, and glared at myself for thinking that the sweet Deidara would hurt me.

Tears were at the peek of my eyes, while he made me look up to him. His eyes, they were gently, and he showed something more. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but I knew it was something good, and not bad.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry for scaring you, hm," he said softly, making me smile.

He placed his arms around my back, and put me towards him. My bare chest leaning onto his. "It's ok," I said, and out of nowhere just kissed his cheek.

Deidara's face turned to a dark red color. I giggled, and kissed his other cheek, making him blush more.

"Hey! It's me who should touch you. Who's the man here, hm?"

"A woman can touch too, you know, DeiDei~" I smirked evilly, while my eyes glinted deviously.

"But Sakura-chan hm. That doesn't change the fact that I want to touch you," he said in a whiny voice, almost sounding like a child who lost his candy, and wanting a new one.

"I don't care! You already ravished my breasts today! Humph," I sulked, and put my hands above his head. Then I combed through his long hair with my fingers. He moaned into my touch, enjoying every second of it.

Suddenly, he pushed both of us down on the bed with his body. I laid beneath him, while he towered over me. He was breathing quite hard, and something was pointing at my hidden jewel.

"Deidara, what's that thing touching me, between my legs?" I asked him bluntly.

"Well...It's my member, hm," he took of his pants, boxers, showing something very big, and hard. I blinked. 'Oh that thing...'

His hand got around my wrist, and placed it onto his member. It was warm, and it felt like it would start growing, and getting bigger any minute. He moved my hand up, and down. It got a bit more slippery, and it was still quite hard. I began moving my hand by myself now, in a fast pace. Loud groans escaped his mouth, and his loud sounds made me fasten my speed on his large member. While I speed up, he screamed for more, faster, and harder. I took my other hand, and stroked it alongside with my right hand. My speed has gotten much faster, and I squeezed down hardly. He was rocking his hips towards my touch.

I got up from laying onto the bed, and bent my head down to his member, I focused my eyes onto its largeness, and how big it has gotten by me stroking it.

"Ahh, hmm more! Sakura-chan, ahh, i'm coming, hm!" something white squirted onto my face, and I licked it of from my lips. It tasted a bit sour, but it wasn't half bad.

His members was covered in something thick, and I wasn't sure what it was called. While looking at the white liquid, I felt the need to taste it in my mouth, and also clean between his legs. I lowered my mouth close to his member, and then swallowed the whole thing, deep to my throat.

"Ahh Sakura-chan, hm~" he pressed down my head with both of his hands, while he threw his head back in bliss, and moaned loudly.

My tongue darted around his member, tasting everything. The taste was still sour, but I didn't mind the taste that much. I went up and down with my mouth on his member, and after a few minutes it got bigger inside.

"Ahh... Sakura-chan...ahhh...I'm coming again...ahh...hm!" his eyes rolled back to his head, while he yelled for a second release. Thick, sour fluids poured down into my mouth, and I pulled back my head from his member. I swallowed down the thick fluids in one gulp, my lips parting slightly when I drank it up. Some white liquid was still on my face after his first release, but I didn't think about cleaning it.

My head was blank with lust. While my hands laid quietly on the bedsheets, I retrieved back my right hand to my side. I placed it on my hidden jewel, and then began stroking myself. First slowly and then faster. I moaned loudly, while heat overwhelmed my form. I got so hot, that I would do anything in this moment, to make it leave. I wanted to do something about the warmth, I felt down there. But was I really ready for it, getting something big like that inside of me. I hope it wouldn't hurt, and right now a part of me would let him get inside. Half of me wanted its largeness deep inside, while the other part thought that this was enough, and wanted to leave.

I put two of my fingers inside, while I moaned at the strong sensation. While I was pleasing myself, Deidara brought his hand mouths to lick, and suck at my nipples. I moaned more at this, and looked up to the ceiling. My eyes were half open, while I looked up, and moaned very loud. I took my left hand, and grabbed a hold of his member. I caressed it gently, and squeezed a bit hardly at times.

I felt myself near coming, but stopped any movement when someone called out to us.

**End **

**I hope you liked the ItaSaku, and DeiSaku part. The other akatsuki members will have their turn with Sakura, so don't worry. ^^ Some of the members you want, may come in the next chapter. :) I hope you liked it. (Please no bashing, when I've already warned you) **

**Itachi did what Sakura wanted him to do, she was the one that provoked him, right? ^.^**

**Sorry about the lemon scenes, I'm not that good with writing them.**

**Question; Do you want me to continue writing in Sakura's pov, or change it to normal pov?:D **

**Until we meet in the next chapter~X3 and sorry for any mistakes, they will get changed...someday xD **


End file.
